Directo al corazón
by the-lady-of-darkness-97
Summary: El decide ir a ese bar que nadie iba, no era su mejor día quien diría que en ese bar desierto se acordaría de "ella". Primer Songfic, tenganme piedad! SoMa de la canción de Miguel Ríos Directo al corazón.


_Hola~~ bien AMO MIGUEL RIOS! para los que no sepan es un canta autor rockero español bueno según me dijo mi pare el año pasado se jubilo el regreso el Rock en su tiempo era conocido como el Rey del Twist algunos han de conocer la canción a Todo Pulmón, bien la primera canción que me fascino de el era Directo al corazón lo oía en el carro de mi padre y decidí preguntarle por el ya que ya me lo había aprendido la canción espero y les guste pues intente apegarme tanto al vídeo como a la __canción aqui les dejo el link: www . youtube . com / watch?v= JEhPNj2tNvU espero y les guste solo quiten le los espacios ^^U_

* * *

><p>Directo al corazón<p>

La luna se había asomado en las calles de Death City, donde se ve a un motociclista que llega a un bar que daba pinta de que estaba por quebrar, el joven se bajo, no era su día de suerte para nada, aquel joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos como la sangre sonrió de forma torcida al lugar, iba con su estado de humor así que entro y le pidió al cantinero una bebida, cuando estuvo a punto de darle el primer sorbo se le cae encima y empieza a frustrado limpiarse cuando estuvo a punto de irse, ve una maquinita y se acerca.

_Viste de negro piensa de blanco_

_cierra los bares, nunca es culpable_

_no tiene celos no tiene dueño,_

_ella es la ruta de la aventura..._

Cuando se acerca a la maquinita se ve un mono parecido a un gato azul con un ojo en forma de equis y la camisa desabrochada entra a un bar silbando y se le cae la bebida encima. Se ríe pues eso mismo le había pasado a el con la suya solo que su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que el mono se apuntaba con la pistola y decía "_insert coin" _solo por pura diversión le pone la moneda y se ve como el "gato" tira la pistola a ver a una ratona entrar café con un riso enfrente con una sonrisa y los labios pintados, bien muy linda, el gato solo se queda embobado y cuando ve que la ratona se sube a un lugar y empieza a dar vueltas como "bailando" entonces no pudo evitar acordarse de "ella". Aquella mujer que le había roba su corazón, la cual había ido con ella y había tenido una noche de pasión con ella pero ella solo se fue cuando acabaron.

_De madrugada es reina de copas,_

_sota de espadas_

_tiene sonrisa de monalisa_

_detras del antifaz..._

La conoció en un bar ya muy tarde ya era casi la 1, pero que le importaba? Si el no tenia a donde volver, entonces la vio hay tomando en la barra, su sonrisa era como la de mona lisa como si quisiera ocultar algo, cuando vio sus preciosos jade que tenia por ojos quería saber quien era ella, pero como si se tratara de que usara un antifaz, no podía ver bien aquellos ojos pues había algo de que no identificaba.

_Ella es la bruja de blancanieves_

_de su manzana probar no debes_

_porque dispara siempre..._

Entonces sin pensarlo se acerco a ella, "quería" saber quien era ella le trai y comenzaron a hablar y tomando copa a copa el caia en los afectos del alcohol y besa aquellos labios… aquella manzana que nunca debió probar…

_directo al corazón_

_como el primer amor,_

_directo al corazón_

_como el primer amor..._

Sentía aquellos dulces labios tan suaves, tan embriagantes, sentía como mil descargas en el corazón, quería mas y mas y la seguía besando aun en contra de su voluntad, aun cuando ella en el principio acepto gustosa, pero al ver que no había más acción se había hartado. El mientras tanto seguía besándola, sentía como cuando por primera vez te enamoras nunca lo olvidas y cada vez que te acuerdas es como si tu alma temblar de timidez, emoción y ilusión.

_Es la locura y es la ternura_

_nube sin cielo, ave de paso_

_huye del miedo siendo su espejo,_

_no tiene dudas pide la luna..._

El había oído antes que ella estaba loca, pero también estaba llena de ternura, que ella iba y venía, nunca se quedaba, que tenía miedo al compromiso y que ella nunca tiene dudas al escoger a sus amantes, en lo que hacía y como lo hacía.

_De madrugada es reina de copas,_

_sota de espadas_

_tiene sonrisa de monalisa_

_detras del antifaz..._

Entonces ella como pudo se lo quito de encima, viendo como llegaba un chico de cabello azul de forma de pico, un tatuaje en un brazo de forma de estrella negra, sus brazos estaban al descubierto dejando ver su musculatura y le empezó a coquetear , aun cuando el albino seguía intentándola de conquistar… Siguió jugando el intentando olvidar lo que sucedió después pero ese juego parecía que le enseñaba su mal día… pues había entrado un oso muy grande y fuerte y entonces la ratona le hace una señal a un Cupido, y lanza la flecha hacia el oso, intentaba el pararla, cuando la desvió… recordó… cuando él se enfrento a aquel hombre que le intentaba quitar "su chica".

_Ella es la bruja de blancanieves_

_de su manzana probar no debes_

_porque dispara siempre..._

Termino herido, si herido tanto físicamente como sentimentalmente pues además de ese hombre también querían con ella otros que se metieron contra el, al final salió ganando… pero ella ya no estaba… se había ido, no lo había visto o se abría ido con otro hombre… así que se fue del lugar y busco a su bella dama… pero a la mañana siguiente realmente estaba dolido… nunca debió probar aquellos besos, aquella manzana venenosa, aquella que ahora le dolía en el mas fondo de su corazón… Peleo solo por una maldita bruja… si una maldita bruja… la cual lo hechizo.

_directo al corazón_

_como el primer amor,_

_directo al corazón_

_como el primer amor.._

Seguía jugando aquella maquinita viendo como el gato se enfrentaba a los del bar para reclamar lo suyo, aquella mujer… sonrió sabia que ella ya no estaría cuando ganaría… y que no la vería mas y seria _"game over"_ y así como lo supo lo predijo y salía el gato triste del bar pero un camino lleno de corazones con flechas… un camino hacia ella y se fue el gato así como así persiguiendo el camino dando fin al juego y se oyó la puerta del bar abrirse…

_De madrugada mujer de mil claves_

_mujer de una llave,_

_con su sonrisa de monalisa_

_detras del antifaz..._

Y allí estaba ella, dejo su chaqueta a un lado y se acerco a él y la rodeo su cintura atrayéndola a él, bien si ella era una bruja y quería seguir envenenándose de aquella fruta, nunca sabría con que conquistarla probaría mil claves solo para lograrlo hasta hallar la que le quitaría esa mascara…

* * *

><p><em>Eh de aclarar ^^U es mi primer sonfic <em>

_Review?_

_._

_._

_._

_V_


End file.
